From Lust To Love
by TheInnerWolf
Summary: Not mine. Taken from someone else who decided to stop. I changed it up a bit. How simple lust and sexual attraction leads to a much better life for Ash. Misty bashing, I mean she is slightly abusive of Ash with the mallet.


This chapter belongs to original author, just here so you don't get confused. Also here to fix the persons shitty grammar

Disclaimer: I don't own show, characters, or original plot.

Chapter title: sex in a cave.

Ash could not believe it one moment he, along with Dawn and Brock were minding their own business when they encounter Dawn's rival Zoey running for her life from an angry Aggron that was launching Hyperbeams everywhere.

As they all raced to escape the powerful pokémon a thick fog began to descend and Ash, with Zoey went in one direction and while Dawn with Brock went in another but unfortunately for Ash and Zoey Aggron decided that they were its targets so it continued to chase after them.

Instinctively Ash grabbed Zoey by her left arm and pulled her towards a cave once they were inside a blast hit some rocks above the entrance to the cave and caused a cave in. Ash and Zoey were trapped and were left unsure of wherever or not they will be found or if they could get themselves out.

After an hour of exploring the cave in hopes of finding a passage out they returned to where they had entered and found they it would take too long for them to dig themselves out they tried using their pokémon but that only caused a bigger cave in so the pokémon were returned to their pokeballs.

After deciding to wait in hopes of being rescued they began talking about their journeys people they had meet and battled but then Zoey asked a question that he had never been asked before.

"Ash have you ever had sex with anyone?"

Surprised Ash didn't know how to answer the question at first but after finding his voice again he replied, "Um actually no in spite having travelled around with three cute girls not once did I have sex with any of them."

He then went on to explain that Misty refused to have sex with given that Pikachu had trashed her bike, May was willing but every time she and Ash even got close to actually having sex May's little brother and Brock would try and spy on them so in the end they stopped trying and Dawn only allows Ash to kiss her and spank her while she is completely nude in return she gives him hand jobs.

"So no other girl has had the pleasure of taking your virginity huh?" remarked Zoey.

"Yeah" replied Ash "Why do you ask?"

"First turn around," Zoey instructed.

Ash did as he was told and a couple of minutes later she told him to turn back around and when he did he had a very big nose bleed.

"I take it you like my naked body?" Zoey asked.

_'Like it,'_ Ash thought '_hell no I love it.'_

Zoey was so hot looking nude with her perfectly cupped tits, sexy hour glass shaped figure and shaven virgin pussy just waiting to be fucked.

"Well cum Ash I'm waiting to be deflowered," Zoey said seductively.

That's all Ash needed to hear and the next thing Zoey knew Ash naked and holding her close while he kissed the nap of her neck then his hands began to work on rubbing her tits and pinching her nipples.

Zoey couldn't stop herself from moaning as this happened she was enjoying it.

Ash then repositioned himself so that he was lying on his back and he gestured to his rock hard cock. Taking the hint Zoey grabbed thick cock and lowered her head towards it. She began to lick the tip of his cock and then move her whole mouth over it. Her head bobbing up and down and she gave him a blow job.

This is so good she thought as she worked sucking and licking the eight inches.

Ash was moaning like crazy and found he couldn't hold back much longer.

"I'm going to cum," He shouted.

He shot his load deep down Zoey's throat and although she was caught off guard to begin with she was quick to recover and swallowed every drop of his cum.

Zoey decided she was ready to ride Ash's cock so she stood up and turned to face him while positioning herself above his cock. She then lowered herself onto the 8 inches and slowly feed it into her pussy gasping as she did so.

"Oh Ash your cock feels so good inside my pussy," Zoey said.

"And you are one tight babe now please start bouncing like a horny girl should," Ash replied.

For several hours they were like their movement completely in sync with each other's. And Ash was mesmerized by the way Zoey's tits bounced as she moved up and down his cock moaning with pleasure. They then tried several other positions before finishing in one hell of a climax.

As they got up to get their clothes on they were shocked to discover tow people standing there and those two people were Dawn and Brock.

Immediately Ash put his hands over his cock and Zoey hid her naked body behind him. The tows of them were bright red.

"Ash no need to hide your cock I've sent many times before," said Dawn.

She then forced Brock to wait outside reminding him that if he tried to watch Zoey get changed then certain Croagunk would make sure he was paralyzed.

Dawn then watched as Ash and Zoey got changed before explaining how much of Ash and Zoey's little sex romp she and Brock actually saw.

"But that still doesn't explain how you and Brock got into the cave," Ash said.

"Oh that's easy we found the but it was blocked of and weren't really sure if you were in here or not so we headed to the nearby Pokémon Centre and when we saw you weren't their Brock got an idea and raced on in" explained Dawn "At first I thought he was going to try and flirt with Nurse Joy but then I saw him comeback out after a couple of minutes with a smile on his face and a pokeball in his hand and when we got back to the cave he revealed that he had called his parents and asked them to send his Forretress to him and they did."

Ash guessed the rest himself.

"Then Brock called Forretress out of its pokeball and had it use its explosion attack to clear away rubble from the entrance allowing you two access.

Later after leaving the Pokémon Centre our Zoey pulled Ash of to one side and said "I would like you to fuck me again then next time we meet and if you want to, invite Dawn into the mix for a threesome."

"Oh you can count on it," replied a smiling Ash.

Zoey then said goodbye to Ash and co and headed to the North West while Ash and co headed to the East.

No one realized that Ash and Zoey sexual fun in the cave was going to lead to a very romantic future together.


End file.
